


Enjoy Your Stay

by CakeofRage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Fanganronpa, Gen, Hope's Peak Academy, Other, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeofRage/pseuds/CakeofRage
Summary: Years after the Tragedy, the world is still trying its best to recover. However, these old wounds don’t mend so easily, even if there are children whose only experience with this travesty is through stories.Kokona’s class trusts each other fairly well - after all, they’ve known each other for a few years now. But this trust is put to the test when the class’s senior trip is interrupted by history repeating itself.





	Enjoy Your Stay

**Author's Note:**

> title format: 0.1 = prologue, part 1

The only sounds audible were the sounds of tires on the road, the bus’s engine, and the deafening silence of the students.

Kokona clutched tight to her messenger bag, more for a sense of security than any real protection.

The new passengers were wearing masks - felt Monokuma masks - and baggy black clothing that hid their features from anyone hoping to identify them. Even the driver was wearing one of these masks, yet still able to drive.

One of them cruised the aisle of the bus, watching the students like a hawk.

Most of Kokona’s classmates looked down at their laps, avoiding making eye contact with their captors. In the seat next to Kokona, Satoshi was shaking like a leaf, gripping to the armrest of his seat, his eyes tightly shut.

Kokona slipped her hand into his, gently stroking the back of his hand. The words she usually spoke in stressful times, were she able to speak without putting them both in danger, would just fall flat. How could she say, “It’ll be okay,” when there was no concrete proof of that right now?

How could she even say it if she didn’t believe it herself?

In the corner of her eye, Kokona saw the Hanada twins in the other row, sitting with their heads bowed, and holding each other’s hands so tightly you’d need a crowbar to tear them apart. They were acting calm, just like everyone else. Airi was keeping it together much better than their sister.

And what about the Ultimate Bodyguard in the seats in front of them? Daisuke was staring straight ahead. As far as she could tell, it seemed like he was submitting to them.

Was he giving up?

Could he be in on it?

Kokona doubted it.

Was this his way of protecting them?

Maybe.

But Kokona was still wishing that someone would step up and protect her classmates.

The next thing anyone heard was a soft popping sound, a hiss, and then the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to critiques on my characters, comment away!


End file.
